Dee Dee and the Nutcracker
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When it's almost Christmas, the gang goes over to celebrate the holidays with Dee Dee who is hosting a special holiday party with her family and she is brought into her own adventure when her Magic Uncle Fergle O'Reilly comes to visit with a present for his favorite niece which is a familiar looking nutcracker doll and she dreams of being a Sugarplum Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of my watchers on DeviantART, FanFiction, Wattpad, and ArchiveOfOurOwn, you've all helped me on my feet and have made many of my adventures and stories possibly, whether with other friends or my own design. This is my holiday gift to all of you based on The Nutcracker play and also based on one of my childhood favorite movies: Barbie in The Nutcracker. I only own my OC's as do some of my friends such as CartoonNetwork90sFan who owns some of these characters, and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read & Review!**

* * *

Our story begins in the future of the town known as Megaville. We open to a special place known as Pepe's Dance School where Dee Dee was all grown up and was the teacher of the class since she was highly skilled back in her younger days as she was helping out her daughter who was so much like her named Michelle as they were practicing a dance together for an upcoming show for the holiday seasons.

The song entitled The Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies began to play as the mother and daughter danced together for rehearsal while the others were at home with their own families to get ready for the upcoming holiday show. The dance of the mother and daughter seemed to be going well so far and so good. Michelle soon stumbled slightly as she stopped dancing with her mother for right now.

"You almost had it, Michelle; here, let me show you." Dee Dee soothed her young daughter before she soon stood on her tiptoes and spread her arms out while twirling to demonstrate.

Michelle nodded to her mother and soon tried to copy her moves to become a real ballerina like her mother when she grew up as an aspiring dancer at youth and became a ballet teacher when she grew up and got married to live out her dreams and make them come true. Michelle continued to try, though she began to doubt herself so she sat down on the floor in dismay.

"I'm never gonna get all these steps right, Mom." The young ballerina complained.

Dee Dee soon went behind her daughter and turned off the music on the stereo. "If we keep practicing, you will." She then gently told her daughter.

"But what if I freeze out there?" Michelle frowned as her mother came to sit down next to her. "In front of everybody?"

"You've just gotta find the courage to try," Dee Dee encouraged her daughter as she sat down. "Like Clara."

"Clara?" Michelle replied. "From the ballet?"

"Uh-huh," Dee Dee smiled. "And especially when I was a student for my teacher, Ms. Babcock."

Michelle looked to her mother as she could tell this would involve a story to help her learn a lesson about dancing.

* * *

The snow outside grew heavy, but soon enough, we are brought back in time to Cartoon Network City. There were some folks outside who were getting ready to go over to a certain house for a Christmas party they were invited to.

"Needs more salt." Ed smiled simply after he caught a snowflake on his blue tongue.

"Get over here, Lumpy!" Eddy scoffed. "I'm only going to this party for your girlfriend!"

"Now, Eddy, be nice," Nazz reminded her new friend since she loved Christmas more than anybody. "It's the holidays after all and it's nice that Dexter and Dee Dee's parents invited us to come over."

"Yes, this'll be the best Christmas ever," Mike agreed. "I always loved Christmas in New York, but it's so good to spend it with all of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, when do we get the presents?" Lu asked as she was building a snowball while Lancelot shivered slightly in the snow.

"Well, I may not know about Christmas, but I'm glad that I get to celebrate it with you guys." Katrina said.

"Oh, yeah, you'll love it, Kat," Chicken nodded to his werecat girlfriend. "I just know that Dexter's mom will have the best treats."

"We all deserve to celebrate the holidays," June said. "Especially me, it's been really crazy with my responsibilities with Ah-Mah lately."

"It was really generous of Dexter and Dee Dee's family to have us all over," Double D smiled. "Especially since Mother and Father will be home from work by the time the party will be over."

"Ed is so excited to meet Santa, you guys!" Ed gushed in excitement. "Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!"

They all soon went to get going to Dexter and Dee Dee's house as they had a party to get to. They were all very excited to get going.

"Mike, I still wonder this about Santa Claus," Og said to the city tomboy. "I mean, how can he deliver all of those presents in just one night with eight reindeer in a flying sleigh?"

"It's magic, Og," Mike shrugged. "I mean, it just happens."

"I agree with you, Og, but let's keep the science babble to ourselves for Ed and Dee Dee's sake." Double D told the genius island native boy.

"Hmm... I guess I'll save this for my next meeting with Goat, Ms. Pig, and Spiney..." Og muttered to himself slightly.

"Uh, yeah, you do that..." Mike shrugged as she walked along with the others in the snow.

"Just as long as I get presents, I deserve the most since I'm the princess after all." Lu said.

Mike rolled her eyes to that. Typical Lu...

"So, Katrina, this will be your first Christmas ever, right?" Mike asked the werecat.

"Yeah, first ever," Katrina nodded. "Since we've never had Christmas back where I come from."

"That's why I invited her along." Chicken added.

"You never heard of Christmas?!" Ed gasped to Katrina. "What?!"

"Oh, don't tell me you've never heard of the best day of the year!" Eddy said to Katrina.

"Well, I... I... No," Katrina shrugged. "My family and I actually don't know what this Christmas is."

"She is new in town, you guys..." Chicken said since Katrina was still new to a lot of things that everyone knew like they did in the city.

"Yeah, I am," Katrina rubbed her arm slightly. "Sorry..."

"Wow, and I thought we had culture issues." Mike said to Lu and Og who knew what Christmas was now thanks to her.

"So, uh, someone please, tell me what this whole Christmas thing is about and why it's so special." Katrina requested.

"Oh, Katrina, Christmas is the time for giving," Double D told her. "The time to be with one's family."

"Double D's right," June agreed with her boyfriend. "Christmas is about sharing the holidays with family and friends."

"Every year, we get to celebrate from Christmas Eve to December 26th." Double D continued.

"Also known as Boxing Day!" Ed randomly chimed in, though he was right.

"Stop making up holidays, Lumpy," Eddy scoffed. "Anyways, this is usually the time where we decorate our houses, putting a tree inside the house, and there are presents left under the tree."

"So, who's Santa Claus then?" Katrina asked.

"Santa Claus is the jolly old elf in charge of Christmas," Mike replied. "He leaves presents for everyone and doesn't even ask for anything in return, except for maybe milk and cookies. He brings one big bag all around the world for all of the good little boys and girls."

" **SANTA!** " Ed beamed since he loved Santa more than anyone else.

"If you're unlucky like me, you'll get stuck with clothes for Christmas." Eddy grumbled about how his mornings on the holiday usually ended up.

"I just love Christmas," Nazz mused. "It always makes me feel so warm and happy no matter what else is happening... Except for maybe when someone spits egg nog on me when I try to kiss them under the mistletoe."

"Sorry about that, Nazz," Eddy replied. "I was just overexcited, I mean, you of all people were about to kiss me!"

"He's got ya there, Nazz." Lu had to agree with Eddy.

"You guys do this every year?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," June nodded. "It's all apart of our holiday tradition, and we take those traditions very seriously."

"DEE DEE'S HOUSE!" Ed cheered.

Everyone then rushed with Ed since they were now close to the Tartovosky household to celebrate Christmas with the family.

* * *

Inside the house, Dee Dee wore a pink sweater with blue sweat pants and dark pink sneakers as she looked at a snow globe by the decorated tree while Dexter appeared to be taking notes while wearing an embarrassing Christmas sweater.

"Candles, we need more candles!" A man's voice called out.

"I'll be right there, Jeff!" A woman's voice replied.

"Dee Dee, could you help us decorate?" The man of the house asked his daughter. "We have to hurry before your friends arrive!"

"Yes, Dad." Dee Dee nodded.

There was soon a ring at the doorbell.

"22 minutes early..." Dexter sighed. "I just hope Aunt Dextamina's not here with another sweater."

"Oh, Dexter..." Kathy told her son in a slight scolding tone. "Your Aunt Dextamina works so hard on those sweaters, you should be thankful that she makes those for you."

"Yeah, for you, Dexter." Dee Dee giggled to her little brother much to his misfortune.

"Just decorate the tree, will ya?!" Dexter nearly snapped.

Dee Dee blew a raspberry before she opened a gift box and smiled as she took out a ballerina ornament while their older cousin Jade was decorating the tree with their mother.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Dee." Jade told her younger cousin.

"Grandma gave this to me," Dee Dee smiled in memory which made Kathy also smile sadly since that was her mother. "The Christmas I saw my first ballet."

"You were so adorable," Kathy smiled back, though a little sad. "I miss her a lot. She loved Christmas more than anything, except of course maybe your grandfather."

"I miss her too, Mom..." Dee Dee sadly nodded as she thought about her late grandmother before she stood on her tiptoes to hang up the ornament.

"Oh, dear!" Kathy frowned as she picked up her gingerbread house which was a little ruined. "Those pesky mice found their way into the Christmas boxes!"

"Aw, dang..." Jade pouted as she saw the cookie ornaments which had bites out of them before looking around. "Huh... I don't see any mice... That's as fishy as a tuna in a minnow school."

"I agree, even if I have no idea what you just said." Dee Dee told her older cousin.

"Mom, Jade, Dee Dee, I think I found your mouse." Dexter said as he looked behind the couch with a slight glare to see a certain teenager who was visiting his girlfriend's family for the holidays.

"Oh, uh, hi, guys." Scott muffled since his mouth was full.

"Mystery solved," Jade smirked to her boyfriend. "Scotty, you might wanna wipe your mouth off that frosting before the mice eat ya."

Scott smiled nervously before running off to the bathroom.

* * *

Soon enough, the others came to the door and gave out holiday wishes to the Tartovosky family.

"Ed!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Dee Dee!" Ed grinned and soon hugged his girlfriend, lifting her up in the air slightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, guys, come on in!" Dee Dee smiled.

Everyone smiled back and soon came inside.

"Ooh, presents!" Lu beamed and knelt by the Christmas tree.

"Now, Lu, those presents are for Dexter and Dee Dee's family, not you." Double D warned the 'island princess'.

"Uh, I knew that," Lu replied before glaring at her pet turtle. "You hear that, Lancelot? These are for Dexter and Dee Dee, not selfish turtles!"

Lancelot glared back before shrugging to the fourth wall as someone else came to the door.

"Oh, no, not him!" Dexter gasped.

"Magic Uncle Fergle O'Reilly!" Dee Dee beamed to her maternal uncle.

"Oh, Dee Dee, you're at least a head taller, and Dexter, you're getting shorter." Fergle greeted his family.

"Gee, thanks..." Dexter murmured.

"Uncle Fergle, we thought y'all weren't comin' this year." Jade said to the magician.

"And miss a chance to visit you all and vex my sister?" Fergle smirked innocently.

"Hello, Fergle." Jeff and Kathy greeted the short Irish man.

"Ah, my favorite sister and brother-in-law." Fergle greeted the couple back.

" **LUCKY CHARMS!** " Ed told Fergle.

"Ah, I get that a lot..." Fergle scoffed and shook his head. "I don't be seein' what the big deal is."

"Magic Uncle, where were you this time?" Dee Dee asked her adventurous uncle. "Tell us all about it!"

"Come along then, my dear niece and nephew and friends," Fergle chuckled. "Any friend of me favorite niece and nephew's are friends o'mine."

The others smiled as they joined Dexter and Dee Dee in the living room to hear about the magic uncle's latest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on, everyone gathered around the fireplace while Magic Uncle Fergle O'Reilly was telling everyone about his latest adventure out of the country.

"And then, he bowed and asked me to decorate." Fergle told the others.

"Did you do it?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, I couldn't say no to the King." Fergle chuckled.

"Can't say I blame you on that one, sir." Katrina replied.

"A real King," June commented. "That sounds amazing."

"Okay, where's the popcorn for the string?" Og asked.

Everyone soon heard loud munching and turned to see Ed, but surprisingly, he wasn't eating the popcorn. They then turned and actually saw that it was Lu.

"Oh, no, get her away from that stuff!" Mike told the others. "It'll be the hot dogs and jujubombs all over again!"

"I don't like this stuff, it stinks!" Lu complained before eating more and more popcorn. "Give me more of the stuff that stinks!"

Mike and Lu glared to each other as they soon fought for the popcorn bowl before Mike had won it and took it away from the island girl.

"Come on, Eddy, help me with the popcorn." Mike told her friend.

"What do I look like, some kind of popcorn fairy?" Eddy scoffed.

Mike glared to him and he soon smiled sheepishly and helped her out.

"Oh, Uncle Fergle, meeting the king must've made you feel like a prince," Dee Dee told her magician uncle. "I wish I could've been there."

"Maybe next time, you can come with me~" Fergle chuckled to his niece.

"Oh, I don't know if Mom and Dad would let me..." Dee Dee shrugged before she hugged her knees.

"Ya let me worry about yer mother now, lassie," Fergle winked to his niece with a chuckle before he collected presents. "And I'm sure he won't object to these."

Dexter, Dee Dee, and Jade soon gathered around.

"Dexter, me old nephew." Fergle told the boy genius, handing him a present.

Dexter nodded as he took the present before sitting down to open it up.

"Jade, me niece from the Wild West." Fergle told Jade, handing her a present.

"Thanks, Magic Uncle Fergle O'Reilly," Jade replied as she accepted the gift. "This makes me happier than a gopher lost in a barrel of sugar."

"Uh... Whatever ye say..." Fergle chuckled before he gave the final present. "And for you, Dee Dee."

"Hey, he actually got me a science kit," Dexter smirked. "Well, Top Secret Mad Doctor, prepare to be foiled by Dexter: Boy Genius!"

"Aw, Uncle Fergle, y'all shouldn't have~" Jade cooed as she took out a blue neckerchief and soon wrapped it around her neck.

"Now you can really be Tumbleweed Jade." Scott chuckled to his girlfriend.

"Text would be mighty proud~" Jade giggled bashfully to her boyfriend.

"A nutcracker!" Dee Dee gasped once she opened up her present.

Fergle smiled to his younger niece.

"He's wonderful~" Dee Dee smiled back as she tried out the nutcracker doll before standing up and hugging him. "Thank you, Magic Uncle Fergle O'Reilly!"

"Better than clothes." Eddy smirked innocently.

"He's perfect for you, Dee," June smiled to her friend. "Just like in your favorite Christmastime ballet."

"Of course." Mike agreed.

"He's kinda ugly." Dexter scoffed about the nutcracker's appearance.

"Dexter!" Kathy scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." Dexter muttered.

"Yer one to talk, Four Eyes." Fergle narrowed his eyes at his nephew slightly.

"I like him," Dee Dee replied. "On the inside, beats the heart of a prince."

"Hmm... He might need some modifications," Dexter said as he reached out for the nutcracker. "I'm sure some time in my lab will give him just as good use as my Major Glory action figure."

"Hey, let go!" Dee Dee glared to her brother.

The two siblings fought a little until there was a cracking noise which worried everyone.

"Um... Sorry..." Dexter weakly told his older sister.

"You're impossible!" Dee Dee glared with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Dee Dee, he didn't mean it." Mike told her best friend.

"Bad Dexter, you made Dee Dee unhappy!" Ed glared at the boy genius.

"I said sorry!" Dexter defended.

"Oh, don't be too mad at Dexter..." Dee Dee cooed as she held her nutcracker doll and cradled it.

"Here, Dee Dee, let me fix that for ya," Jade told her cousin as she took the doll and then took out a hanky to use as a cast for the doll's arm. "There, good as new."

The nutcracker's eyes seemed to sparkle at Dee Dee as she smiled and took her doll back.

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered around and got to sleep once the party ended and Dee Dee slept with her nutcracker doll in her arms.

"Should we wake them?" Jeff wondered.

"And spoil beautiful dreams?" Kathy replied. "No, let them sleep... Dee Dee's not a child anymore. She deserves the chance to follow her dreams."

"A young girl needs to be responsible a little." Jeff said as he turned out the lights.

"Dee Dee is responsible," Kathy nodded as she tucked Dee Dee in. "We've raised her well."

"Ye certainly have," Fergle agreed with his sister. "It's time ye both trusted her to grow up and make her own decisions."

"It's late, we'll see you in the morning, Fergle." Kathy told her brother before going upstairs to go to bed with Jeff.

"Take care, Dee Dee, me sweet little niecey~" Fergle cooed to the sleeping girl as he gently stroked her face and went to the guest room.

"Make it to us safe, Santa," Ed prayed. "And Dog bless us, everyone."

"I believe that's God, Ed, but who am I to be PC?" Double D replied.

* * *

Everyone was on their way to bed, except for maybe Katrina.

"Katrina?" Chicken came to his girlfriend since she was alone. "Is something the matter?"

"I was just thinking about us giving each other Christmas presents," Katrina sighed softly. "What do you think it means?"

"That is a very good question, and I happen to know one thing." Chicken replied as he sat with her.

"Tell me." Katrina smiled to him.

"Well, I may be a bit of a cock on the block, but I do know one thing," Chicken replied as he looked into her golden eyes. "If you give someone a Christmas gift, it shows that you really care about them."

"That sounds like a good thing." Katrina said.

"Yes, it sure is," Chicken yawned slightly. "Maybe I'll ask Uncle Longhorn Steer about that, and I think it's time to go to bed now."

"Okay." Katrina nodded.

"Wanna sleep with me?" Chicken offered.

"Oh, sure, Chicken," Katrina smiled. "You're the greatest."

Chicken smiled back as they went to lay down together.

* * *

Later that night, something strange began to happen. The clock struck midnight and the owl on top of the grandfather clock seemed to come alive during their slumber. The mouse hole seemed to glow and a special kind of magic filled out the living room. Dexter and Dee Dee's dog was sound asleep until he opened his eyes and looked over as he sensed something odd going on.

From inside the mouse hole, there were several mice coming out and they were all dressed in armor. They looked nothing like Jerry, Pixie, or Dixie. The dog glared at the mice slightly as they invaded the house as they came toward the Christmas tree and he soon barked at them all. Everyone else groaned as this began to wake them up.

"Hey, we're trying to sleep, Doggy!" Lu complained as she held Lancelot who slept inside of his shell.

"Aw, Newton Balls, what's he barking at?" Dexter complained.

"I dunno, but make him stop!" Eddy replied.

"Knock it off, Dog, we're trying to sleep!" Dexter scolded the dog as he grabbed him by his collar.

Dee Dee's nutcracker doll was soon missing from her arms as she was fast asleep on the couch, but her doll now seemed to be alive. "Insolent mice!" The doll glared as he drew out his sword before charging toward the army.

"Ugh... What's with all the barking?" Og groaned as he soon woke up himself. "I'm trying to do a sleep study and in order to conduct it, I must sleep!"

"What's goin' on?" Chicken asked.

"The dog is barking at something." June replied.

The dog rushed to them while barking and pointed toward the living room so that they would all see the strange things going on.

"Wait, guys, he's trying to tell us something," Mike told the others. "What is it, boy?"

The dog whimpered and whined while pointing.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Ed nodded to the dog. "Oh! I know!" he then reached into his backpack and took out an Evil Tim comic book. "Here you go."

This made the dog groan and face-paw himself.

"Guys, what's going on?" Dee Dee asked after she finally woke up.

"Your dog's tryin' to tell us somethin'." Chicken told the ballerina.

The dog continued to bark in distress.

"I got it," Mike told the others. "He's trying to tell us that he saw some mouse soilders in the living room and wrecking the Christmas tree."

The dog panted and nodded.

"Ugh, I hate mice!" Lu groaned.

"How did you know what he said, Mike?" Double D asked.

"Uh... Ancient family secret." Mike smirked innocently.

Dee Dee soon looked for her nutcracker doll before hearing chomping and they all turned to the arm of the couch where a mouse was eating something. "Get away from there!" she scolded the rodent. "Shoo! Shoo!"

Everyone soon saw that the nutcracker doll was fighting against the mice which was a very odd sight to say the least based on what Mike and everyone else had ever seen.

"Impossible!" Double D gasped out of shock as he gripped his hat. "The Nutcracker is fighting with the mice!"

"I must be dreaming..." Dee Dee said to herself before shaking her head as this was weird even for her.

"If this is a dream, then we better be careful of the Nightmare King." June warned.

"Einstein's Ghost!" Dexter gasped. "Look over there!"

* * *

Everyone looked to the mouse hole and soon enough, a bigger mouse came out with a golden crown on his head.

"What should we do?" Eddy wondered.

"Let's just watch and see what they do." Og advised.

The nutcracker continued to fight the mice until one fell over and they were all gone, that was, until seconds later.

"Even as a nutcracker, you're a thorn in my side!" The Mouse King glared at the nutcracker.

"And a thorn to you, I shall remain!" The nutcracker replied before kicking down a book to squash the Mouse King and his followers.

The Mouse King soon stood up straight and held the book above him with a sneer to the doll, and brought out his magical scepter. Everyone else watched in suspense as it was between the two of them and they began to fight to the death. The nutcracker lost his sword which would mean the match would end soon with the Mouse King as the winner. The others gasped in horror and worry.

"Dat can't be good." Chicken muttered.

"We have to help him!" Mike told the others.

"We will, Mike." Katrina promised before narrowing her eyes toward the Mouse King.

"It's time I turned you into something more useful," The Mouse King glowered down to the nutcracker with his scepter in tow before it turned into an ax. " **LIKE KINDLING!** "

"Not in our house!" Dee Dee glared down at the Mouse King as she towered behind him. "Naughty, naughty, Mr. Mouse!"

"Yeah, Cheese Breath, get lost!" Eddy added.

The Mouse King smirked before his scepter changed back and he was going to cast a spell on all of them. "Meddling fools, towering tall, Let my scepter shrink all of you small."

"Look out!" The nutcracker told the group.

The Mouse King cackled wickedly as he shrunk all of them down to the size of mice.

"This is not good." June said nervously.

"We're as small as toys," Ed said before smiling. "Cool, I'm an action figure!"

"No, Ed, that's bad." Double D told his dimwitted friend.

"Aw..." Ed frowned.

"Man, if only we could get to the Supernatural Realm so that Drell could turn us back to normal." Mike said to the others.

"Not so fearless now, hmm?" The Mouse King smirked to the group.

"Scott, you can protect us." Jade told her boyfriend.

"Uh, say what now?!" Scott blinked rapidly before he then saw something. "Uh, look out behind you!"

"Do you think I'm really going to fall for the oldest trick in the-" The Mouse King glared before he yelled out and got run over by the nutcracker driving a toy wagon.

The nutcracker then jumped down and collected his sword, coming toward the Mouse King only to be stopped by his guards before he looked back to the others. "Can you all make it up to the mantle?" He then asked for their own safety.

"Sure we can!" June nodded.

"Let's get moving then, guys." Katrina added.

"This is nonsense!" Dexter complained. "There's no such thing as magic or this adventure!"

"You don't have time to be a naysayer, Dexter, we gotta go before that mouse gets us!" Lu panicked as she grabbed onto her own hair in a panic.

"There is no way-" Mike began before she saw the mice coming toward them all. "We're staying down here!"

* * *

Everyone rushed to the garland hanging above the fireplace mantle to get away from the Mouse King and his army while the nutcracker fought them.

"Hey, watch the hair!" Eddy glared as a mouse soldier struck at his hair, but took one of his three hairs off which floated down to the floor.

"Ooh, this doesn't look good, you guys!" Dee Dee cried out as the nutcracker fought against the mice.

"You've got nowhere to run, Nutcracker~" The Mouse King grinned evilly toward the wooden doll.

The nutcracker tried to get his sword unstuck from the fireplace cover before he kicked the air and spun around before landing right behind the Mouse King with ease.

"You're not going to get away from me this time," The Mouse King smirked as he cornered the nutcracker against the wall. "Unless, you've got to be on fire~"

The nutcracker looked around before jumping on the cover and climbed up it to get away from him.

"Nutcracker!" Dee Dee cried out.

"He's in trouble!" Scott added in worry.

"Somebody do something!" Mike yelped.

"I'll go." Katrina volunteered.

"Wait, you can't fight them all," Chicken told his girlfriend. "You need to be smarter than this."

"Then come up with a game plan, Team Captain." Katrina muttered.

The Mouse King kept trying to strike the nutcracker with his ax as he kept climbing further and further before looking to the garland on the other end and jumped onto it, but luckily grabbing an ornament for balance. The Mouse King soon jumped up and turned his scepter into a bow and arrow to shoot at the nutcracker to take him down. An arrow was shot, but the nutcracker slid down and instead an ornament smashed into pieces.

"Hey, up here!" Dee Dee glared at the Mouse King before she took off her sneaker and threw it at him, hitting him on the head and knocking him down.

The other mice panicked to this and came to their fallen king and they all soon went through the mouse hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the coast was clear, everyone gathered together on the living room floor in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, thank goodness that's over..." Lu breathed in relief.

"Thank you for saving my life," The Nutcracker told the group before looking right at Jade. "And your superior nursing skills."

"Aw, shucks!" Jade replied. "Tweren't nuthin'."

Mike looked all around in amazement. "This has to be a dream." She then said.

"I'm afraid it's all too real, oh, thank you, big guy." The Nutcracker replied as Ed got his sword out and gave it to him.

"You're welcome!" Ed smiled.

"Isn't Ed the best?~" Dee Dee gushed.

"I've got to return to Parenthia while I still have the chance." The Nutcracker told them.

"So I see..." Double D replied.

"So, tell me, who are you all?" The Nutcracker asked.

"Hi, I'm Mike," Mike replied before gesturing to the two beside her. "This is Lu-"

" _Princess_ Lu!" Lu corrected.

"More like Princess Pain-In-The-Butt if you ask me," Mike muttered in deadpan before speaking up. "And that's her turtle, Lancelot. Kind of a love-hate relationship..."

Lu glared down at her turtle and soon knocked him over for laughing at her.

"The little almost naked kid is Og," Mike continued. "Don't let the nose ring thing fool ya, he's one amazing little dude."

"My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D," Double D replied. "This is my girlfriend, Juniper, but everyone calls her 'June'."

"Good to meet ya," June replied. "Dee Dee and I here are good friends with Mike, and this is Dee Dee's little brother, Dexter."

"Dexter: Boy Genius." Dexter smiled smugly.

"I'm Jade Summers," Jade introduced herself. "I'm Dexter and Dee Dee's cousin from Texas, and this is my boyfriend, Scott Wallis."

Scott nodded his head toward the Nutcracker.

"Chicken," Chicken introduced himself. "And this is the love of my life, the prettiest little senorita: Katrina~"

"Oh, Chicken~" Katrina giggled bashfully.

"And I'm Nazz," Nazz concluded with a smile. "I just love Christmas."

"Hello, my name is Ed," Ed said. "Dee Dee is my girlfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nutcracker." Double D told the doll.

"Nice to meet you all," The Nutcracker replied. "I, of course, am the Nutcracker."

"I hate to interrupt, but would you mind changing us back to normal before you go?" Lu asked. "Remember? We used to be taller, though, my cousin Og was always a small fry like Dexter."

"Watch it, Lu." Og warned his cousin, showing a rare display of anger.

"I'm afraid only the Sugarplum Princess can reverse The Mouse King's spell." The Nutcracker replied.

"A princess?!" Lu's eyes lit up in sudden interest. "You didn't say anything about a princess!"

"Uh, yeah," Dexter rolled his eyes slightly. "Tell us more about this Sugarplum Princess."

"Yes," The Nutcracker replied. "I've been trying to find her since the Mouse King turned me into a nutcracker."

"Wow!" Scott's eyes widened. "You mean... You used to be a-"

"Not a nutcracker." The Nutcracker nodded.

They all soon looked over as they heard hooting.

"What the heck was dat?" Chicken wondered.

They soon saw an owl come off from the grandfather clock and fly toward them all. The Nutcracker drew out his sword to fight back if he needed to.

* * *

"Perhaps, I can help," The owl offered as she perched herself onto the arm of the couch. "You will find the Sugarplum Princess on an island across the sea storms."

"But it's impossible to cross The Sea of Storms." The Nutcracker replied.

"It's dangerous, yes, but not impossible." The owl insisted.

The Nutcracker soon backed up as everyone looked amongst each other before seeing that the others were staying put. "Well, are you coming?" He then asked.

"Of course!" Eddy replied.

"Yeah!" Double D added.

"Best of friends 'til the very end." Ed saluted maturely.

"I'm with the Eds on this," Mike agreed. "Come on, gang."

"The search for the Sugarplum Princess?" Katrina smiled. "Count me in!"

"Way to go, Kat!" Chicken smiled back to his girlfriend.

"This is going to be the best Christmas I've ever had." Katrina smiled.

Everyone did a double glance at her.

"It's your only Christmas ever." Chicken reminded her.

"Oh, I know, but still." Katrina smiled.

"I don't see why I have to go." Lu scoffed.

"Surely you don't want to spend the rest of your life the size of a mouse." The owl told her.

"All right," Lu rolled her eyes as she soon got onto Lancelot's back and dangled a piece of popcorn over him to make him walk her. "We might as well get this over with. I just hope this princess is worth it."

"Come on, Ed!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Right behind ya!" Ed smiled back.

"Wait, I just thought about something," June interrupted everybody. "How would we get back?"

"She does have a point." Dexter agreed with the Te Xuan Ze.

The owl soon flew up through the living room and took the necklace from the ballerina ornament on the Christmas tree before flying back down and giving it to Dee Dee. "Once you've found the Sugarplum Princess, open the locket, and you'll all return home in normal size." she then told them before flying onto the grandfather clock and froze in place.

"Well, let's get on with it." Eddy told the others.

Dee Dee wore the locket since it technically belonged to her and they soon went over to the mouse hole.

"Ready?" The Nutcracker asked the others.

"This is crazy, but yes." Dee Dee replied.

"All right, let's do this." Katrina cracked her knuckles.

* * *

They all soon came into the mouse hole and soon went into a whole new world far from the one they had known. They first walked in a void of black darkness before they fell through and went through a glowing and colorful portal. They soon slid down an icy slope and soon landed in the snow all together. Luckily, no one was hurt, but Lancelot was inside of his shell for protection. Even Dexter and Dee Dee's dog made it into the adventure.

"Grandpa, you ran into a stop sign..." Eddy mumbled in a daze.

"Good heavens... Were we supposed to do that?" Double D asked.

"I think so." Ed replied.

"Ugh, some snow got in my mouth!" Lu groaned.

"Can't say I was expecting that." Katrina said as she rubbed her head while sitting with Chicken.

"Aw, my tail feathers are gonna fall off!" Chicken shivered. "Okay, maybe Mom was right, I shoulda wore that sweater from Granma!"

"Now where are we?" June asked as she dusted herself clean as she sat in the snow.

"Must've taken a wrong turn back there," The Nutcracker replied before looking around. "Where did my sword go?"

"Here, let me give you a hand," Dee Dee told the Nutcracker as she reached into the snow and took out the Nutcracker's sword only to see his hand attached to the sword. "Uh...?"

"Sorry," The Nutcracker smiled sheepishly to her as he took his other hand back. "That happens a lot."

"I think I've had enough of this snow thing to last me a lifetime." Lu huffed as she got up with Lancelot and Og since they both grew up on an island.

"Ah, come on, Princess, snow isn't that bad," Mike replied. "Besides, Christmas in New York is the most magical time of the year, especially when people visit the most famous residence called The Plaza Hotel."

"Then maybe you should've just stayed there instead of infesting my island with your big city diseases." Lu scoffed.

"Don't be mean." Og told his cousin.

"Why did we have to let _her_ come into the island in the first place anyway?" Lu scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Lu, you know you like Mike," June told the island girl. "I mean, Mike always give us interesting experiences and adventures."

"Yeah, would it kill you to be good for goodness sake?" Double D added.

"Mike, Mike, Mike..." Lu muttered and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "I'm the one who's the princess, but... If it'll appease my subjects, I'll try to be nicer to Mike."

"As long as I don't get clothes for Christmas, I'm happy." Eddy replied.

"That is, if we ever do make it back home." Scott added.

"Aw, sure we will!" Jade told him. "We just gotta find that Sugarplum Princess."

The wind soon began to blow and snowflakes came with the wind which made some of the others shiver even more. Something sparkly and glittery soon came past them while they stood up and all around curiously.

"What is that?" June wondered. "A firefly?"

"No, a snow fairy." The Nutcracker replied.

"Snow Fairy?" Double D, Dexter, and Og asked in surprise.

The snow fairy came toward them all and chirped before flying all around before trying to lift Dee Dee up by her sleeve only to fall back against Ed and land in his hand.

"Ooh, are you okay, new friend?" Ed smiled down to the snow fairy.

The snow fairy soon stood up and looked to her wings before seeming to glare and snap at Ed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ed pouted. "You should've been more careful."

"Here, let me fix that right up." Dee Dee cooed as she took the snow fairy and gently fixed her wings.

"If only Dee Dee would be more careful with my lab." Dexter groaned about how Dee Dee was able to take care of things gently unlike his secret lab and often tried to destroy it.

The snow fairy soon flew again and flew off happily since she could fly again and no longer had broken wings.

"Not so much as a thank you..." The Nutcracker sighed to that.

"Well, it wouldn't kill her to at least say thanks!" Scott huffed.

"Now, to find a way out of here," The Nutcracker told the others before taking the lead, he came to an ice wall and tried to strike it down with his sword. "These walls are solid ice."

"Now this is a fine predicament." Eddy deadpanned and folded his arms.

Dexter and Dee Dee's dog whimpered and bowed his head sadly. The wind and snow soon seemed to get suddenly stronger. Mike squinted her eyes and they widened as she took a closer look to see that they were more snow fairies and not just snowflakes.

"Ooh, I think they're gonna show us a dance!" Dee Dee told the others before smiling to the snow fairies. "Do you guys know The Fanciful Unicorn?"

The snow fairies soon danced around Ed and Dee Dee almost like they had trusted them while dancing especially for them.

"Dee Dee, why don't you dance with them?" Mike suggested.

"Oh, gee, I dunno, Mike," Dee Dee smiled bashfully. "Do you think I should?"

Everyone else urged and agreed in excitement since Dee Dee was actually a very good dancer, especially in school.

"Well... Okay!" Dee Dee smiled before she soon stood on her tipetoes and went to dance with the snow fairies.

"I love it when Dee Dee dances!" Ed grinned happily.

The dance was an astounding success. Everyone flinched slightly as a bright light emerged from the ice walls and there seemed to be a door opened for them to pass through to continue their journey.

"I guess that was their thanks." The Nutcracker chuckled.

"But where did the snow fairies go?" Chicken wondered.

"Probably off to meet a wizard somewhere." The Nutcracker shrugged.

Ed and Dee Dee took each other's hands and walked with the others, but little did anyone know, there seemed to be flowers growing behind them in their footsteps.

* * *

"Welcome to Parenthia." The Nutcracker told the others.

Everyone then looked out as it seemed to be warm as Spring, though there was still snow and it looked like a majestic forest.

"It's so beautiful..." Dee Dee said before she picked up a pile of snow in her hands. "The snow's not even cold!"

"The trees smell like peppermint, and I've never seen a sky so blue." Og added in amazement.

"Ah..." Lu breathed with a smile. "Now this is better."

Lancelot nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, the sun's a lot brighter here," Mike said while squinting her eyes. "It's almost like a heat wave in the middle of on the Albonquetine Island, now those were scorchers."

"Well, at least the snow fairies did help us find a way out." Jade told the others.

"Yeah," Double D agreed. "They should do this again more often."

"Soon this'll all be a memory if The Mouse King has his way." The Nutcracker sighed before he led them further into the kingdom.

"And you're sure that the Sugarplum Princess can help?" Dexter asked.

"She and her prince are our only hope," The Nutcracker nodded as he led them away. "We need them both now more than ever."

"Are you sure they could still be around?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, the descendant of the Sugarplum Princess at least, it was all in a special prophecy that the descendant of the original princess who was once Clara Drosselmeyer shall help us live in peace and freedom again." The Nutcracker informed.

"Clara Drosselmeyer?" Mike replied. "You mean that the story of the Nutcracker Suite is true?"

"I'm afraid it is and this is no dream," The Nutcracker nodded. "The prophecy didn't say who the descendant was, but I hope we can find her soon."

A bat woke up from a tree branch as he seemed to overhear them. "Hmm... Interesting..." The bat said to himself before snickering and flying off to a certain castle.


End file.
